character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilson (Canon, Don't Starve)/Cr33ver
'Summary' Wilson '''is the main character and mascot for the indie survival series, '''Don't Starve. Created by Klei Entertainment (pronounced Clay). Wilson is a playable character and makes several appearances in cutscenes and trailers for the games and DLCs. 'Powers and Stats' [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]' : '''High '''7-C, '''Higher with weapons | At least High '''6-C' Name: '''Wilson Percival Higgsbury '''Origin: Don't Starve Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Late 30's '''Classification: '''Human, Gentleman Scientist | Ruler of the Constant '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery , Vehicular Mastery , Master of Hand to Hand Combat, Stealth Mastery (When wearing the Bush Hat, monsters with enhanced senses cannot detect him) Life Manipulation (via Bat Bat), Statistics Amplification (via Coffee, Walking Cane, Thulecite Club, Forge armors, and Forge headgear), Forcefield Creation (via Thulecite Club), Animal Manipulation (via Spider Hat, One Man Band, Bee Mine, and Old Bell), Resistance (via Seashell armor, Obsidian armor, Horned helmet, Anti-Venom, and Particulate Purifier), Summoning (via Thulecite Club, Old Bell, Internal Staff, and Volcano Staff), Air Manipulation (via Weather Pain), Explosion Manipulation (via Coconades, Gunpowder, and Cannons), Sleep Manipulation (via Pan Flute, Sleep Darts, and Living Staff), Weather Manipulation (via Dripple Pipes and Telelocator Staff), Fire Manipulation (via Obsidian Spear, Obsidian Machete, Fire Staff, Fire Darts, Molten Darts, Internal Staff, and Volcano Staff), Ice Manipulation (via Ice Staff), Teleportation (via Telelocator Staff and Lazy Explorer), Creation (via Star Caller's Staff and Moon Caller's Staff), Madness Manipulation (via Nightmare Amulet), Poison Manipulation (via Poison Spear and Poison Darts), Electricity Manipulation (via Electric Darts and Forging Hammer), Healing (via Healing Salves, Honey Poultices, Anti-Venom, Life Giving Amulets, and Living Staff), Corruption (via Deconstruction Staff), Elemental Manipulation , Non-Physical Interaction (Can fight ghosts and mental threats in the form of nightmare monsters), Status Effect Inducement , Resurrection (via Life Giving Amulet), Light Manipulation (via Magiluminescence), Telekinesis (via Lazy Forager) | Weather Manipulation (Thanks to controlling over the entire area of the Constant, Wilson is capable of controlling all of the weather of it as well), Darkness Manipulation (Both Maxwell and Charlie show this power when they're occupying the chair, so it's safe to say Wilson would have this as well), Size Manipulation (Maxwell has shown this power when he was on the throne), Omnipresence (Charlie has shown this ability) '''Attack Potency : Large Town level, Higher with weapons, some armor, and some headgear (Can harm and kill several bosses that can survive items that are powerful enough to create earthquakes. Defeated the Antlion and Giant Tentacle , both are capable of creating earthquakes.) Can bypass durability via Poison Spear and Poison darts. Can BFR via Telelocator Staff | At least Large Island level '''(During the ending of Don't Starve, and the beginning of Don't Starve Together, Wilson was the one sitting on the Nightmare Throne . This chair controls the entire area of the Constant, which consists of several small islands, an ocean, and a large island with its own large cave system.) [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]' :' ''''FTL, Higher with Coffee, Walking Cane, Thulecite Club, some armor, and some headgear (Has kept up with several monsters made up of shadows. Can dodge point blank light speed laser beams from Winter Feast Deerclops . Keeps up with Charlie's ' '''shadow attacks.) 'Lifting Strength : At least 'Superhuman '(Can carry the material to create a few dozen pig houses and other structures. Jumped several feet in the air when the Quacken destroyed his ship .) '''Striking Strength : Large Town level Durability : Large Town level, Higher with armor and headgear (Can tank attacks from several bosses that are stronger than him. Even though it did knock him out, Wilson survived a shocking from Charlie, which her magic was capable of reversing dark shadows that physically restrained him .) Stamina : 'Very high 'Range : 'Standard melee range, higher with melee weapons. Several meters with other weapons. Several Kilometers via Weather Manipulation | Several Kilometers via Weather Manipulation '''Standard Equipment: ' * 'Several sets of melee weapons '(All mostly do the same of just hitting you, but some have special properties, like leeching health, increasing speed, emitting light, doing more damage to specific enemies, and creating shadow tentacles) * 'Several sets of armor and headgear '(All mostly do the same of just protecting the wearer, but some have special properties, such as immunity to poison, fire, poisonous gases, creating barriers, minor animal manipulation, and even gives them night vision) * 'Bee Mines '(A small mine that is filled to the brim with bees) * 'Tooth Traps '(A trap that can be placed on the ground that punctures anyone/anything that steps on it) * 'Weather Pain '(Shoots out a fast moving and strong gust of wind) * 'Coconades '(A literal grenade made out of a coconut) * 'Spear Gun '(A gun that shoots out a spear, shot could be different depending on what type of spear is used) * 'Pan Flute '(Makes everything around the user go to sleep) * 'One Man Band '(Makes any pig or bunnyman follow the user and their every order) * 'Belt of Hunger '(Reduces hunger loss) * 'Old Bell '(Once rung, two giant chicken legs come stomping down, creating large craters) * 'Dripple Pipes '(Makes it start to rain) * 'Fire Staff '(Shoots a ball of fire that can set things on fire) * 'Ice Staff '(Shoots a ball of ice that instantly freezes things) * 'Deconstruction Staff '(Deconstructs almost any item) * 'Telelocator Staff '(Can teleport enemies or the user to any random location on that map. When used, it starts to rain and summons lightning) * 'Lazy Explorer '(Teleport the user several meters away of their choice) * 'Star Caller’s Staff '(Creates a miniature dwarf star) * 'Moon Caller’s Staff '(Creates a polar light) * 'Volcano Staff '(Summons a barrage of flying Dragoon Eggs) * 'Chilled Amulet '(Lowers user’s body temperature for hotter situations) * 'Life Giving Amulet '(Can heal the user or revive them if they die) * 'Construction Amulet '(Uses up less materials when crafting something) * 'Nightmare Amulet '(Temporarily makes the user insane) * 'Lazy Forager '(Automatically picks up items off the ground) * 'Magiluminescence '(Provides light while worn) * 'Blow Darts '(Regular darts, could be shot in rapid succession) * 'Fire Darts '(Blow darts that set the enemy on fire) * 'Sleep Darts '(Blow darts that makes the enemy go to sleep) * 'Poison Darts '(Blow darts that poisons the enemy) * 'Electric Darts '(Blow darts that shocks the enemy) * 'Forging Hammer '(Strikes down and can create a shocking shock wave) * 'Pith Pike '(Dashes towards and through anything in the user’s path, creating a blazing trail behind them) * 'Spiral Spear '(Leaps dozens of meters into the air to create a damaging crater in the ground) * 'Molten Darts '(Blow darts that set the enemy on fire) * 'Internal Staff '(Summons a meteor that creates a shock wave) * 'Living Staff '(Heals allies and can put enemies to sleep) * 'Variety of boats '(All do the same thing, but with different perks, such as higher speed or durability) * 'Variety of sails '(All make the boats faster) * 'Variety of lights '(A light attachment for the boats) * 'Cannons '(A weapon that shoots exploding coconuts) * 'Spyglass '(Lets the user see far away) * 'Quackerin '(An attachment to the boats that help ram into things with great force) * 'Boat Repair Kit '(Repairs the boats of any damage) * 'Healing Salves and Honey Poultices '(Both are items that can heal the user of any physical damage) * 'Anti-venom '(Gets rid of any venom or poison in the body) * '''Large variety of survival tools * Large wardrobe of clothes '(These clothes mainly do things like cool off or heat up the wearer, but some clothes make the wearer immune to the elements like water and electricity) * '''Sewing Kit '(Repairs almost all of the user’s clothes) * 'Walking Cane '(Increases users speed) * 'Miscellaneous foods and resources '(Some foods/beverages like coffee can increase speed) * '''Variety of different backpacks Intelligence : Extraordinary Genius, Higher with Brain of Thought. Wilson is a very fast learner, skilled crafter, fighter, and an expert in cooking. Can find animals on land and in the sea, via using their leftover tracks and bubbles. Is able to easily pilot boats, tame Beefalo, and ride Beefalo with no shown past experience. Fights groups of monsters on the daily, with most of them completely towering over him. Won a gladiator like tournament with the other survivors. Was gifted with "secret knowledge" from Maxwell. Can craft the Telelocator Staff, which its description states "Bend space, time sold separately". Was the one that built Maxwell's Door, which is a device that teleport beings to different worlds. Weaknesses: 'Is still a human, so he has regular human weaknesses. His personal perk doesn't help in combat, all it is just growing a warm beard. His large arsenal is limited and can run out. Even though they have the capability to be used for combat, a good handful of Wilson's arsenal is made for survival purposes. He's a little bit crazy. Depending on what he's fighting, he can lose his sanity, though this is most likely just a game play mechanic. '''Key: Base '| '''Ruler of the Constant '''Note: '''Wilson ONLY sat on the Nightmare Throne in between the ending of Don't Starve and the beginning of Don't Starve Together, he was then dethroned by Charlie. Category:Cr33ver Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6